Millions of dog and cat house pets are walked at least once each day. Many of these pets are not sufficiently trustworthy to be walked without some type of constraint, such as a leash. The use of leashes causes many conflicts between a pet and its master. Since leashes have a tendency to snag on numerous objects around the house or yard, they are generally removed from the animal when it is confined. Therefore, each time the animal is walked it is necessary for the owner to attach the leash to its collar. Many animals, especially young or untrained pets, are agitated by this task and often struggle with their owner. Consequently, it is desirable to eliminate as much as possible, the repetitive connection and disconnection of leashes to the animal's collar.
Most leashes, at one time or another, are dragged over the ground. When the animal is pulling its owner, the leash is fully extended and does not touch the ground. In cases where the animal changes direction, there is slack in the leash and part may drag on concrete and the like. After a certain period of time, a leash can fray to the point that it must be discarded. As a result it is desirable to eliminate leash wear.
Another problem related to the conventional leash is so serious that it often causes valuable show dogs serious injury and even death. On frequent occasions, show dogs have been upset or agitated and break away from their owner. It is not uncommon for them to drag their leashes behind them. On frequency occasions, the leash catches on some object while the animal is travelling at a relatively fast rate of speed. This can cause a severe jolt to the animal's neck and has been known to actually cause death.
The prior art has not satisfactorily devised a solution to this problem. One prior art device relates to a leash that is desiged to remain connected to an animal collar at all times. When it is desired to walk the animal, the casing that carries the leash is pulled causing the leash to unwind therefrom. The major problem associated with this prior art device is that it is useful only for leashes made from chains. Such leashes are usually metallic, and of substantial weight. Since the animal must bear the entire weight of the device for extended periods, it is suitable only for dogs of great stature and strength. A small or miniature dog cannot bear the weight of the device. It is, therefore, desirable to have a leash that remains connected to the animal's collar at all times but is also light in weight so that it can be borne by even the smallest and weakest animals.